Six Feet under
by ibuberu
Summary: She closes the eyes that aren't there. – ShinraCelty.


**Title **– six feet under  
**Characters** – Shinra, Celty  
**Pairings** – ShinraCelty  
**Genre** – Romance, General, Drama  
**Note(s)** – t'was the first pairing I ever supported in DRRR!!, no question.  
**Disclaimer **– Durarara!! Isn't owned by Ibu (: 

* * *

.

.  
**six feet under**

.

[I have to go. I have a delivery, remember?] She pulled away from the frontal embrace, slamming the luminous screen straight onto Shinra's nose. The male in the labcoat stifled an '_ow_', easing his face with a tender hand and letting go of her slender waist. He frowned, disappointed and slightly put-off by the sudden intrusion of reality. Celty regarded him with arms crossed over her chest, exuding an air of maturity only a two-hundred year old being could possess. And praise Einstein for the fact that she had not pulled her zipper up – strategically placing her cleavage up on delightful display. The Dullahan caught his eyes lingering over her chest and proceeded to stab an agile hand into his gut. Shinra doubled over with a choked laugh as she yanked the zipper and fumed with her PDA.

[Do you honestly think this is going to work out?] she asked, thrusting her hand to his scrunched face.

"Yes," Shinra countered curtly, reaching out to grasp her hand as he hoisted his body up from the floorboards. Pale white skin against ghostly dark gloves, it contrasted in all aspects, and still, Celty could not search herself for the strength required to break the bond apart. She helped him up from the floor and felt his thumb trace lightly over her knuckles. Her body flinched, and the scientist regarded her with a deep-running understanding behind the frame of his grey spectacles.

"Why wouldn't it work out?" the scientist inquired with an arched eyebrow, hands on his slim hips. It was as if he was incredibly juxtaposed to the sheer logic that she was applying to the situation.

Celty stomped her foot on the ground, and struggled to think of a way to support her point. She could not stand keeping up with the charade, the dream that the two of them could ever be together – it made her heart ache. Granted, she did not have a heart, as Shinra would remind her pointedly every once in awhile, but she felt wrenched and conflicted all the same. She had seen him grown up from the awkward kid to the quirky teenager to the weirdo standing before her now. And Celty regrettably had to admit that she had fallen in love with him somewhere in between a headlock and a fieldtrip to scout for aliens. She bristled and pondered if this was what it felt like to cry – she had forgotten the sensation of tears, or maybe crying wasn't even invented when she still claimed ownership of her head.

Her fingers ghosted over the touch screen.

[I can't even kiss you!] The hand holding the PDA trembled with hesitation.

Shinra's mouth fell agape, complete ecstasy attacking his countenance, as well as a tinge of confusion. Celty instantly regretted typing out those five words. His eyes lilted and his smile widened, as she withdrew her arm and franticly tapped her fingers over the crystal screen. The dreary haze hovering from her bare neck swirled in ploughs of frustration as her shoulders shook. The scientist doctored her with smiling eyes, chuckling softly before taking a stride towards the Dullahan. It was so incredibly astonishing sometimes, how Celty was so essentially human with all her tiny gestures, with or without her head.

[askjlkdjk _not that I would ever want to do that_!!] she screamed in gigantic blocky letters. The female rammed the phone back down the sleeve of her bodysuit and spurted down the hallway to the front door. She fumbled with the lock on the gate; the smoky substance wafting in the area that should have been occupied by her head was whirlpooling in a riot.

The man inclined his head before casting his eyes on the yellow helmet perched on the dining table. His eyebrows rose and an expression of innovation and wit settled over his features. Shinra loved being a scientist at times like these, because really, only geniuses could be willing to think out of the box – and out of their minds – in order to truly solve nagging problems. As Celty groped the area over her shoulders and realized that she had forgotten her helmet, Shinra already had the headgear in his arms as he approached her. The Dullahan stretched out her arms and beckoned with the flapping of her fingers, her booted feet fidgety and ready to dash off.

However, the brown-haired deftly avoided the reach of her hands and raised the helmet in his arms. He planted it firmly onto her empty neck with skill and dexterity. Celty made to exit the apartment, but was quickly barred by the fact that Shinra was stubbornly gluing his hands to the sides of her helmet. And he was staring at her, eagling her with cloudless hazels in his eyes, so very amorously. Had she a mouth, she would have swallowed a squeaky gasp.

Shinra's hands tightened around her helmet and he leaned in cautiously, his eyes closing – Celty shut the eyes that weren't there as well, it was on pure instinct – and brushed his forehead against her black visor. The man's indulgent lips grazed below the visor, where a pair of lips would have been – should have been. Celty flushed, she had not realized when she had begun to caress his neck with shaking hands, and neither could she describe the torrent of emotions engulfing her. Shinra kissed her once more, slowly and deliberately and lovingly, and she leaned into his chest.

Celty imagined that she had felt the heat and the romance, for the shortest of seconds.

.

.  
**_end._**


End file.
